Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic auto shift lever, and more particularly, to a sliding operation type electronic auto shift lever in an auto transmission vehicle, which includes a sliding operation part with which a gear shift operation part of the auto shift lever is operable by a finger of a user, and in which a gear shift operation is performed based on an input through a sliding operation of the sliding operation part, and the sliding operation part is configured by a console part having a quadrangular recess and a triangular lever part, so that a gear shift operation may be performed according to a position of the lever part which slides on the console part.
Description of Related Art
In general, in order to control a gear shift stage of a vehicle, examples of a shift lever provided in the vehicle include a mechanical shift lever and an electronic shift lever, and usage of the electronic shift lever has been recently increased.
Among the mechanical shift lever and the electronic shift lever, the electronic shift lever is generally disposed in a console inside a driver's seat of the vehicle, but the lever protrudes from an upper portion of the console, so that a user easily operates the shift lever. The aforementioned configuration provides the similar operation to that of the mechanical shift lever in the related art, thereby enabling a user to easily control the gear shift stage.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example of an electronic shift lever in the related art, and FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram illustrating a lever operation method according to an operation of the electronic shift lever in the related art.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, in the electronic shift lever in the related art, a shift pattern formed in a relatively simple straight form is configured compared to a gate-formed shift pattern of a mechanical shift lever in the related art. The aforementioned electronic shift lever in the related art additionally includes a button part controlling the P-stage, so that the shift pattern can be more simplified than the shift pattern of the mechanical shift lever in the related art.
However, the electronic shift lever including the aforementioned configuration in the related art has a problem below.
A position of the shift lever is fixed to a console, so that it is difficult to operate the shift lever at a desired position.
Since the shift pattern of the shift lever is fixed in a predetermined form, in general, a straight operation form, it is impossible to respond to various demands of users desiring to perform an operation familiar to the mechanical shift pattern in the related art.
The shift pattern is similar to the shift pattern of the mechanical shift lever in the related art (a method of forwardly and backwardly operating the lever), so that it is difficult to recognize an advantage in introducing the electronic shift lever.
Since the electronic shift lever occupies a large space, that is, the shift lever needs to be moved by the shift pattern, a predetermined space capable of accommodating the shift pattern needs to be allocated, so that there is a disadvantage in that a space inside the vehicle, for example, a space for accommodating a cup holder and the like, is small, and a space for assigning a necessary button function is insufficient.
Since the lever part of the electronic shift lever in the related art is identically configured to the lever part of the mechanical shift lever in the related art, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a stroke is large during the gear shift operation, so that a movement of an entire arm is necessary, thereby causing inconvenience.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.